Digging a Bigger Hole
by FracturedEnigma
Summary: Stanley can't take it anymore. He is always fantasizing about Camp Green Lake and his old roommates' hard shovels. He grinds his shovel frequently. But now things have gotten complicated. His mother has witnessed him grinding, and there's a new girl in class, and with Zero now living with him, he's starting to dig a bigger hole. This is the hottest Holes story yet you'll want more!


Digging a Bigger Hole

A fan fiction of; Holes by Louis Sachar

**Chapter 1**

Stanley was sitting in his room, bored as always. It was night and he was laying in bed. He was having slight flashbacks of Camp Green Lake that weren't quite clear. Then he saw Zero. He got excited. He got a _big shaft on his shovel._ He thought about how fast he could dig holes on the outskirts of the compound. Faster and faster until he could dig nevermore. Stanley was feeling a bit, naughty. He thought about Armpit's shovel and then Zero's once again. "What if Zero can dig a bigger hole but faster, like Armpit's!" He could no longer contain himself, he held his mouth and splooshed everywhere. An abnormal blue liquid flew out of Stanley's mouth, he felt a wave confusion. "He'd never splooshed like that before", he thought. But he finally ended is fantasy session and drifted to sleep, in a _soaked, wet_ bed.

It's august, school had started, and the screams of excited children filled the Friday air. Stanley walked his usual route home, alone. He had no friends, even after the endeavor. The court case spread rumors like wildfire, and he was deserted. No one wanted to be Stanley's friend but that didn't matter, he could have his fantasies whenever he desired. The thought made Stanley very wild, so he sped up his walking. At his house, he ran to his bedroom, ignoring his father (taking his nap downstairs), and his mother (who was outside at the time).

He started getting himself ready, taking his shirt off, gathering spit in his mouth, and other preparations. He consulted his fantasies and closed his eyes. He saw Zero once again, Magnet with him. It was an amazing sight. They were both licking each other's _hot, moist, throbbing_ shovels. Stanley spat, and started his grind. Slowly, then at a moderate speed when, Magnet tackles Zero and the Warden joined in. Both shovels, _sticky and wet_, were plummeted into the Warden's _slimy gate_. Drenched in sploosh even more by the second. Stanley increased the speed of his grind when suddenly- "Stanley, how was-...!" a gasp escaped 's mouth. Stanley stopped dead in is tracks in fear, while she walked over to him.

She paused, and then took her hand, and started grinding him, _fast and hard_. Stanley was puzzled but that didn't matter, he was stunned out of _pleasure_. She accelerated, it was amazing to Stanley. The skill, the execution of the grind. It was wonderful. Until his shovel splooshed onto his mother, Stanley yelled out a big cry, resulting in his mother's satisfaction. It decorated her face, she ate every last bit of sploosh on her face, she _loved_ this. The two breathed hard. Stanley realized his mother had undressed herself partially, she was into it. She sat down to rest, and Stanley was tired. After a moment she said, "Did you really think _I_ was done?". She took out her _voluptuous_ melons and started to grind Stanley's shovel with them, he couldn't bare this, so he left out many strained crys. Stanley couldn't handle this… His shovel, continually _splooshing_ all over his mother was _hot_ and _concreted_. It was concrete. Consumed by 's melons. She grinded, up and down her melons went on his _concrete shovel_. She just wouldn't stop! She kept going.

She started loud cries. Stanley was at the furthest point of arousal, he started crying with his mother. _Moaning in unison_. Stanley splooshed multiple times with hesitation, trying to take in all the pleasure at once. His mother started eating it up like a _doggo. _Licking at his shovel. _Hot and cemented_. They lay down. Tired… _Satisfied…._

Zero and Stanley came downstairs for breakfast. Racing each other down as his mother called them down. Stanley looked at Zero as if he would never ever find out about his fantasies about his own adopted brother. Then they sat down and ate breakfast together at the table. Stanley's mother eyed him and smiled _sluttly, attempting to turn him on_. Stanley didn't know what to do, so he just smiled back, and continued eating his breakfast. "C'mon boys you'll be late for school!" Stanley's father said. Both boys finished their breakfast, took their plates to the sink, and left for school.

Stanley sat through class, not really there. Constantly zoning out about his mother. "What is she telling everyone?" he thought, he was scared she might have said something to someone. "She wouldn't do that would she?" He thought some more. This drove him _crazy_, _wild, wanting __**more**_… But no, he couldn't. He sit in his desk, barely paying attention. He spotted a lone girl. Her name was Sara Z. Nobody knew her last name but her teachers. She was new. She entered class yesterday but Stanley didn't notice or care until now. He noticed she's been eying him a lot. Kind of staring into his soul. She was heavily influenced by native american culture and her facial features looked it to. She was a native american. Stanley approached her after class when the bell rang.


End file.
